


The Best Part Of The Day:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Grace & Danny Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Family Dinner, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Pizza, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: Summary: Grace visits Five-O HQ, & it makes Steve & Danny's day, They are failing miserably on solving a case, & it's getting to them, Will she make it better?, Find out, & Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!**Author’s Note: This is starts series, Enjoy!!!!*





	The Best Part Of The Day:

*Summary: Grace visits Five-O HQ, & it makes Steve & Danny's day, They are failing miserably on solving a case, & it's getting to them, Will she make it better?, Find out, & Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This starts my series, Enjoy!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams were going over a case that was stressful, they were doing paperwork & filing it away, so there wasn't any screw ups, they sent Kono Kalakaua & Chin-Ho Kelly home, cause it's not fair that they should be stressed out, & Steve & Danny promised them that if anything changes, they would call them. So, now at 8:30 that evening, they are stuck at HQ, & it seems that they won't be leaving in the near future.

 

Danny saw that Steve was tense, just by rubbing the back of his neck, & he was in pain from the day's stresses, & Danny feels so bad, & forgets that Steve works just as hard, He went to rub the kinks out of his neck, The Navy Seal moaned & the blond bit & sucked on the pulse point, Steve let out a moan of pleasure this time, He turned & kissed his lover as a response.

 

Rachel Edwards arrived at Five-o HQ with her & Danny's daughter, Grace, She is glad that she & Danny worked out a schedule, plus Steve, Danny, her, & Stan are able to work together as parents to Grace, Plus the Edwards owe a lot to Danny, Steve, & Five-O, so they want to help make things a lot easier, She kissed her daughter & told her that she loves her, & that she & Stan will see her next week.

 

Danny & Steve broke their kiss, & went back to their work, they felt better now, & decided to get pizza on the way home, They were playing footies under the table that they were at, but we're careful not to tease each other to the point of excitement. They heard a voice called out, "DANNO !! DADDY !!", they smiled at the little girl charging at them, & they all exchanged hugs & kisses. Grace explained why she was there.

 

"Mom & Papa Stan explained why we could not have our weekend together, cause you guys had a big case, I suggested that I can stop by & give you guys hugs & kisses, But they suggested that I can spend my first week of summer vacation with you, Isn't it a great surprise ?", Danny & Steve each kissed her, Danny said smiling, "It's the best news ever", Steve said as he nodded in agreement, "Yes, It is ", They told her that they are gonna have pizza as a celebratory dinner, Grace jumped up & down in excitement as a response.

 

They made it to the nearby pizza place, & they sat at their usual corner booth, & Grace went to play some arcade games that they have there, as they waited for their pizza order & drinks. The Navy Seal leaned over & attacked his neck with kisses, sucking, & bites, He whispered into his ear, "When we get home, I am gonna do so many dirty things to you" & Danny whispers back, as he kisses him on his sweet lips, "Promises, promises" & discreetly grabs his crotch, & Steve moans out softly, & he said, "I'll show you promises", Danny lets go with a smile, & their pizza & drinks came, Grace came over & joins them, They sat down laughing, talking, eating, like a family.

 

When they got home, & got Grace settled into bed, Steve got Danny into their bedroom, & ith all of his strength & force, he ripped Danny's clothes off of his lover, which made Danny gasp. The former New Jersey Detective felt like a prey, & Steve is the predator, which makes it so hot, & Steve rips off his own, & attacks Danny's body with vigor. Danny moans, squirms, & moves under his lover's touches. Then Danny got his payback, & they had round two, & they were spent, They fell asleep thinking that Grace coming to visit was the best part of their day, & they felt great about everything now.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
